Consider the Lily
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Lily Luna, often cast aside for the impossible-to-ignore James or her father's favourite, Albus, is left to sort out life on her own. Luna/various drabbles for dancingwithrainbows' 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less Challenge on the HPFC forum.
1. Beauty: Lily and Rose

Author's Notes: Written for dancingwithrainbows' 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less Challenge on the HPFC forum.

I have made the decision that I need more variety. I need to do something new and different that will make my brain feel funny. Next-gen is new and different and will make my brain feel funny.

So here, have 100 Lily Luna-centric drabbles. Various pairings, less than 100 words, and…

Yes.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Beauty_

)O(

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asked, exasperated. Lily was leaning over the sinks in the lavatory, twisting her head from side to side and examining her long, strawberry blonde hair in the mirror.

"Because my Mum and Dad will have fits."

"And you _want_ that?"

"Yes," Lily said. She picked up her wand and flicked it, several bright green streaks appearing in her hair. "Maybe then they'll bother to notice me."

Rose sighed, looking at her cousin with worry in her eyes.

"You know you're beautiful, don't you, Lily?"

"I know," Lily said dismissively. "Now give me the scissors."


	2. Love: Lily and Scorpius

_Love_

)O(

Lily was badly offended when Scorpius told her that it scared him how much he loved her.

"It's not supposed to be 'scary'," Lily said. "Proper love is supposed to be all pretty and nice and–"

"Boring," Scorpius finished.

"What? No!"

"Boring. That's what they want you to think, that it's boring. Believe me…" Scorpius's lip twisted. "It isn't. Real love is about as frightening as it can get. Which is why I know I love you."

* * *

Author's Note: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag on the NextGen Fanatics Forum - "Pairing: Lily/Scorpius. Prompt: Frightening".


	3. Dreams: Lily and Teddy

_Dreams_

)O(

Lily's love – _obsession_, if she was honest with herself – for Teddy had almost an incestuous flavour. He was closer to a brother than either of her _real_ brothers, but that didn't stop her from wanting him. Lily was a strong-willed girl. She was used to finding ways to get what she wanted.

But she _couldn't_ have Teddy.

And it drove her mad.

She tossed and turned in bed, plagued with shattered scraps of dreams about him, and woke in the morning, furious with herself for not being able to control them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag at the NextGen Fanatics Forum – "Pairing: Lily/Teddy. Prompt: Shattered".

But _mostly_ as a gift for my dear friend Violet Scarlet Lily. I hope I didn't destroy your pairing too badly!


	4. Haunted: Lily and Teddy and Dominique

_Haunted_

)O(

There was nothing Lily disliked more than being babysat by people as immature as Teddy and Dominique. They arrived and saw Lily's parents off, then Dominique turned on some stupid Muggle music and started dancing, scarcely even noticing Lily.

"The sight of you… _jiggling_ like that is going to haunt me forever," Lily told Dominique.

Dominique made a face and shimmied. "Shut it, I'm busy…"

"Busy at…?"

"Bringing sexy back…" Dominique sang along with the music.

"_What_?"

"Just dance with us, Lily!" Teddy said, grabbing her hand.

"I don't want to," Lily said shortly. "I have dignity, unlike you two."

* * *

Author's Note: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag at the NextGen Fanatics Forum – "Pairing: Lily/Teddy/Dominique. Prompt: 'I'm bringing sexy back'."


	5. Memory: Lily and Teddy

_Memory_

)O(

At the end of August, Lily sat down to practice some spells, to refresh her memory for the next year. But try as she might, she couldn't make so much as a spark pop from her wand. She was nearly in tears when she heard Teddy's voice from the doorway.

"Want some help?"

"I just… can't remember how to do it." Lily looked at her wand, perplexed, as though it had betrayed her.

"Yeah…" Teddy said quietly. "Sometimes things like that happen. Especially when we… aren't feeling too well."

"I'm not ill."

"I meant…" Teddy paused, tilting his head. "Emotionally."

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag at the NextGen Fanatics forum – "Pairing: Lily/Teddy, Prompt: 'Want some help?'"


	6. Fragile: Lily and Lucy and Lysander

_Fragile_

)O(

Lily lay in bed, Lysander pressed against her back and Lucy against her chest, and smiled. It was difficult not to, when one was in such pleasant circumstances.

"So, now, which one of us do you like more?" Lucy asked, propping her head up on her hand and grinning wickedly at Lily.

Lily glanced back and forth between Lucy, all wild hair and lush curves, and Lysander, eyes so vacant and appearance so fragile that it was difficult to believe he had been making love to Lily moments before.

"It's a difficult choice," Lily said, and both her partners blushed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag on the NextGen Fanatics forum – "Pairing: Lily/Lysander/Lucy, Prompt: Blush"


	7. Celebration: Lily and Lorcan

_Celebration_

)O(

The Lovegoods, who were meant to be chaperoning the party, had disappeared off to the sitting room, and Lily had spent most of the past hour in the closet with a steady stream of boys – and girls – thoroughly enjoying herself, but finally, she stepped out and came face-to-face with Lorcan.

"Hey…" she said, smiling brightly at her boyfriend of the moment. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just give me a fucking break!" Lorcan hissed. "I saw you- how many people have you fucked today?"

"More than you could ever count," Lily sang, then swept off, leaving Lorcan, fuming, in her wake.

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag on the NextGen Fanatics forum – "Pairing: Lily/Lorcan, Prompt: 'Give me a fucking break.'"


	8. Secret: Lily and Scorpius

_Secret_

)O(

"I've been missing you, Scorpius," Lily said, smirking at him as she stepped over his trunk and knelt on his bed. "Very much…"

Scorpius gave her a shove. "Don't touch me."

"What, did Mummy and Daddy say to stay away from me?"

"I could ruin your life, you know," Scorpius told her. "I could make sure that nothing ever goes right…"

"I know," Lily said. "But you're not going to. This is going to be our little secret… So you can know, just for yourself, that you slept with a Potter… and I can know I slept with a Malfoy."


	9. Promise: Lily and Victoire

_Promise_

)O(

Lily was a righteous girl, and proud of it. She could tell when people were 'bad', and told them off firmly for it.

So, if she was so good, why was it that she could never take her mind off Victoire?

Her _cousin_, Christ…

It wasn't her fault, Lily promised herself when she found herself gazing after the pretty girl. It was the Veela blood. She couldn't help herself. But then, if that was it, why didn't she feel the same way for Dominique or Louis?

She _wanted_ Victoire with everything she had.

The burning desire turned her head completely.


	10. Innocence: Lily and Lysander

_Innocence_

)O(

Some of Lily's happiest moments had been with Lysander. Everyone had always said how nice they were together, so it was scarcely surprising when they became "boyfriend and girlfriend".

But as soon as they were, Lily was _bored_. She _hated_ having to put up with Lysander. The relationship didn't make sense, and she was glad when it was over.

It did rankle, however, that he treated her like a stranger afterwards – especially after he told her that they "could still be friends".

It wasn't Lily's fault. She was innocent.

If Lysander's decided to forget her, well, she'd forget him too.


	11. Moonlight: Lily and Rose

_Moonlight_

)O(

Lily was so proud of being a Slytherin, but she hated that Rose, her darling cousin, wasn't in her house. She cornered her that first night, catching her in the moonlight filtering through one of the castle's large windows.

"We'll still be best friends, won't we?" Lily asked Rose worriedly. "Slytherin and Gryffindor together, yeah?"

"Of course." There wasn't so much as a shadow of doubt in Rose's voice. "You heard the sorting hat, didn't you? The houses are stronger when they're united. Isn't that right?" She twined her fingers together, smiling. "We'll show our families that it doesn't matter."


	12. Whisper: Lily and Albus

_Whisper_

)O(

"Why don't you ever do what Mum and Dad say?" Albus hissed imperiously.

Lily shot him the nastiest look she could muster. He was always like this – so bloody self-righteous, just because he was their favourite. "Not all of us can be Daddy's special little pet," she sneered, voice low. "I prefer making my own choices, not just doing whatever I'm told."

"I make my own choices!"

"Oh, that's a laugh," Lily snorted. "I'll bet you can't name a single time you didn't do what Dad said, can you?" She paused a moment for effect, then smirked. "I thought not.


	13. Echo: Lily and Teddy

_Echo_

)O(

"We can't," Teddy said simply, pushing Lily backwards with more force than he meant, so she stumbled, hitting the wall.

"What?" she demanded. "Why not?"

"Because it's wrong," he said. "Because I'm too old for you. Because I'm going out with Victoire, and I love her. Because it's not appropriate."

Lily was silent as he left, but the word _appropriate_ echoed in her mind until she was dizzy and dazed and the only way she could get Teddy's voice out of her head was to creep downstairs in the dead of night and steal her parents' sleeping pills and firewhiskey.

* * *

Author's Notes: Also for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag on the Next Gen Fanatics Forum – Pairing: Lily/Teddy, Prompt: Appropriate


	14. Jealousy: Lily and Albus

_Jealousy_

)O(

"You know what you are?" Albus demanded. "You know why you're so rude all the time?"

"Oh, I _need_ to hear this," Lily sneered. "Why, pray tell, am I rude?"

"Because you're jealous," Albus proclaimed. "You're jealous that Dad likes me better than you."

Lily's eyes narrowed to slits and she drew herself up to her full height. She clenched her hands into fists and clenched her teeth.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" she demanded. "You think I _want_ to be a priggish little prat who always does what Daddy says? Because you're wrong, believe me! Just dead wrong!"


	15. Lies: Lily and Lorcan

_Lies_

)O(

"Why don't we ever talk anymore?" Lily asked Lorcan, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "It's been ages…"

Lorcan looked away. "I've been busy."

"No you haven't," Lily said, frowning. "You've never been too busy for me before. I sit here waiting and you're never around… I feel bloody pathetic, you know."

Lorcan said nothing.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Lily demanded.

"Of course…"

"You're lying!"

Lily was not used to this. She could break a heart with the bat of an eyelash, but she'd never been rejected before.

She couldn't take it.


	16. Passion: Lily and Lucy

_Passion_

)O(

"Come on," Lily hissed, grabbing Lucy's dark hair and pulling it back, exposing her throat so that Lily could nip at it. "Say that you love me."

"Stop it, Lily…" Lucy moaned, though her frantic pawing at her cousin's body rather contradicted her words.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _teasing_!" Lucy demanded, and flung herself upon her cousin.

Lily giggled. "So _passionate_, Lucy… If Uncle Percy could only see you…" she goaded, pushing the other girl, seeing how much she could take.

"I wouldn't care," Lucy insisted. "I wouldn't care because I don't care who knows that I love you so much."


	17. Regrets: Lily and Scorpius

_Regrets_

)O(

Lily lay in bed, Scorpius beside her. His body felt cool and strong and comforting against hers. She was quite sure she had never been happier in her life.

Or, rather, she would have been sure of that if it weren't for an odd little nagging in the pit of her stomach.

Where _was_ she? Scorpius's dormitory? How had she gotten here? She couldn't remember last night… had she been drunk? Or too high on lust and pills to care? Both?

"Scor…" she tried to say, but her voice came out an odd, weak slur.

_Oh god._

_I'm so scared._


	18. Trust: Lily and Rose

_Trust_

)O(

"What is this?" Lily asked curiously when she found the small bottle of white pills on Rose's desk. Rose immediately flushed, looking terrified.

"Don't tell anyone!" she ordered.

"I won't… but why? What are they?"

Rose hesitated a moment, then slowly uncapped the bottle and poured the pills out onto her desk, counting them carefully, then setting aside two and sweeping the rest back into the bottle. She handed two to Lily.

"Try them and see for yourself."

"I don't know…" Lily said doubtfully.

"They're… they're just pure heaven, Lily," Rose said, sounding captivated. "Just trust me… you'll love it."


	19. Revenge: Lily and Roxanne

_Revenge_

)O(

"Do you want me to beat Albus up for you?" Roxanne asked brightly. "I wouldn't mind. I don't care if he's my cousin."

"And people say _I'm_ the one with violent impulses," Lily muttered, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "No. It's okay. I don't want you to beat Albus up, no matter how much of a prick he is."

"I guess beating him up isn't very creative anyway. Some other revenge you'd like better?"

"God, Roxanne…" Lily said, smiling in spite of herself, "I just wanted to complain a bit about my brother, not organize a war."


	20. Beach: Lily and Rose

_Beach_

)O(

"Rose?" Lily murmured, as the two girls lay out on the beach where their families had brought them on holiday. It was near midnight, and the girls had stayed out all night.

"Mm?"

"I'm bi."

"What?" Rose looked at Lily sharply. "Since when?"

"Always."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because…" Lily shrugged. "You're my best friend. I wanted someone to know."

Rose bit on her lip, then murmured, "I am too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? I told Lucy and she said she always knew…"

"No," Lily said honestly.

There was a silence, then Rose whispered, "Can I kiss you?"


	21. Midnight: Lily Alone

_Midnight_

)O(

Lily sat on the roof outside her window, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. The cool air wrapped around her comfortingly.

She liked the solitude.

Here, on the roof, Albus and James couldn't hurt her. Mum and Dad couldn't find her to tell her how she ought to be more like Rose or Victoire. No one compared Lily to anyone else when she was alone like this.

She wished that she'd never have to go back inside.

If she stood up, took a few steps forward, off the edge, she'd never have to…


	22. Confessions: Lily and Rose

_Confessions_

)O(

"Lily, what are you doing?" Rose cried, grabbing the razor blade from Lily's hands. "What the _hell_, Lily? You weren't really going to–"

"I wasn't? Why wouldn't I?" Lily asked dully. "I hate it here. I hate my family. I hate school. Besides, I think it would be nice to be dead."

"You don't really think that…"

"Yes, I do."

"Lily," Rose said seriously, "Come to bed. You've had too much to drink."

"It's not the drink."

"What, then?"

"It's life," Lily sighed, resting her head on her cousin's shoulder and allowing tears to come at last. "Just… life."


	23. Crush: Lily and Victoire

_Crush_

)O(

"You're still not over him," Victoire observed, glancing between Lily and the pale boy dancing with another girl on the other side of the room.

Lily flushed. She despised having to talk about her relationships, and _especially_ hated talking about Scorpius. Why couldn't people just realize that she wanted to put it all behind her? If she wanted to talk to her older cousin about it, she would have said already – why couldn't she see that?

"It's nothing important," she said, shrugging and not looking at Scorpius or the girl he was dancing with. "It was just a stupid crush."


	24. Chocolate: Lily and Dominique

_Chocolate_

)O(

"I hate life," Lily muttered mutinously. "My parents are useless… boys are stupid… I want to give Albus a good smack…"

"I know what you mean," said Dominique, throwing herself down onto the bed beside Lily. "I could stand to give Victoire a whack – though I'm sure that her Veela smile would freeze my hand in midair…"

The two girls lay together for a time in silence, then Dominique heaved a mighty sigh, leaned over, and pulled a chocolate bar from her purse.

"Here," she said, breaking it in two and handing half to Lily. "At least we have chocolate."


End file.
